


Ride The Cowboy

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masculine terminology used, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Trans Erron Black, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Erron and Kotal share a moment in the bedroom





	Ride The Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Erron Black/Kotal Kahn, mlm smut, trans Erron Black, trans male top, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex
> 
> A nsfw request pulled from the collection

Why did it always seem like, even if when Kotal was in no position to be, he was in total control?

Captured, getting his ass handed to him, losing a fight, whatever. There was just this air that the man was still in control of the situation and Erron was sure that he had never seen his employer flustered or seemingly acting like he was not in control. Then again… it would probably be out of character for the man. To be in control and put off the royal and cold airs was just part of his personality and being.

Even now…

Kotal was leaned against the headboard of his bed, casually laid out on the sheets and watching him. Which was… kind of intimidating considering a seven something foot god of blood and war was watching him, all bear except the mask and his harness with his dick in it. But Erron pushed that down so he could shuffle between the man’s thick muscular thighs, run his hands along rough and battle and blood letting scarred skin. Along the texturing like tarnished jade on the hot skin.

“Your mask,” Kotal said softly but with a still strong undercurrent of force. Kotal was all for bossing around people in the bedroom, but only if they wanted that. As much as Erron liked it (deep down and only muttered real low in Kotal's ear when he was hot and aching for it), when he was doing things this way with the man, he really did not need orders.

As if the naturally intense gaze was not enough… Erron reached behind his head and undid the straps to the mask, tugging them loose from their buckles and then tugging the mask off. What protected his face from sandy winds and people’s harsh gaze was put aside and out of the way, and then kicked off the bed by one of Kotal's legs to make sure that he did not scramble for the protection later.

Kotal eased his weight onto one elbow to sit up, one very rough thumb brush against Erron’s very scarred lips and mouth. Only Kotal seemed to like his scarred to hell face, but then again, considering the man’s own scars… maybe he just liked his face like it was. The scar from a knife extending his smile, punches with metal knuckles and rings, bullet grazes and burn marks from burning arrows and hot brands as improvised weapons. Well and truly, his lower face was a mass patchwork of scars that Kotal seemed to love like a painting.

Pulling his hand away, Kotal relaxed back into the bed and let Erron get to it. Right, still doing this. Erron bent down and started running his mouth along the inside of Kotal's powerful thighs, feeling the strong and thick muscles underneath the thick and scarred skin. Little kisses and nibbles for the sole purpose of getting himself ready for something more. Brushes of his lips that turned into scrapes of his teeth along the skin, then teeth and his tongue.

There was no way Erron could leave hickies on the man's skin unless he bit with intent that would tear through the skin and even muscle of humans, and the last time Erron tried his jaw hurt from the exertion and it had left a mark that vanished within fifteen minutes. So he settled for kissing and licking and nibbling on the skin, up and down from the inside of the knee to just shy of the skin that lead into the junction of his hip. Up and down, leaving little spots of spit that easily dried on Kotal's hot skin.

When a hand found Erron's head that tenderly stroked his hair, that was Erron's que to hurry up. Thankfully Kotal liked giving his partners chances to 'warm up' and 'do their thing'. And now that his jaw was nice and warmed up, Erron turned his attention to the mostly hard, uncut and pierced blue-green dick waiting for his attention. A slight curve of hard flesh from the wiry hair of Kotal's bush, the foreskin already pulling back a bit. Made his mouth water in a weird way. Not that he exceptionally liked sucking dick so much as putting his mouth on someone and pleasing them, but there was just something about blowing Kotal that made him want to do it.

Erron ran his mouth along the length, letting the scars scrap against the skin and make Kotal moan like Erron loved, the thunder like sound deep in that big muscular chest of his. Smirking a bit and definietly feeling a bit more self confident, Erron kissed his way from the base up to the head, pressing a firm kiss against the head before catching the slowly retracting foreskin gently between his teeth and tugging. Kotal moaned against and Erron's thighs clenched with the need that throbbed within him. Tugging the foreskin a few more times, Erron use done hand to secure the man and used his mouth to start teasing the head a bit more pointedly. Pulling the foreskin down to drag his flattened tongue along the glands, along the slit, broad sweeps where the skin was most sensitive.

When the foreskin was mostly pulled back on its own accord and the big man himself was grunting and moaning near constantly, Erron took the head into his mouth and sucked. The muscular hips underneath of him twitched with want, wanting to thrust up in Erron's mouth but knowing better. Kotal was a big man and proportionate to his size. Erron needed a moment to get his throat warmed up before the man could try and fuck his face. Considerate giant. Erron sucked the head a bit, swirling his tongue around the head and sometimes along the slit that was slowly but surely starting to taste bitter. When he felt he was ready, he went took a bit more, letting more flesh side between his teeth and sucking on it and sliding his tongue along it just as vigorously.

About half way down the shaft and his head kind of fuzzy, Erron felt Kotal's body move in a way that was not ecstasy fueled writhing. A glance showed that the man's hand was down underneath of him and two slicked up fingers were rubbing along his taint and hole. Another shudder of arousal made Erron's thighs clench up and grind the harness with his toy against the bed so he could get some stimulation. Fuck it was hot watching the big man prep himself. In fact...

Pulling off, Erron rubbed the spit from his chin and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Want to... watch you," Erron rasped out, moving around to backwards straddle Kotal's chest before laying down to start sucking him off again.

A slight tilting of Kotal's hips gave him the best view in the world as he sucked the man down half way and then starting to work his way further and further down, loving the feeling of hard flesh running over his tongue and pushing against the back of his mouth. And now he could watch the man's thick finger press against his hole, taunting the puckered rim and getting it all slick before pressing forward a little more intensely and pressing in. Erron's thighs clenched again as he watched the big man finger himself, tempted to do it himself but knowing Kotal preferred to do it himself and enjoyed it far more when he did it himself. He's be able to get at the man soon enough.

Working his way down, Erron almost had his nose touching the man's full scrotum when a hand slipping between his chest and Kotal's stopped him. Following the slight pressure of the hand, Erron slowly pulled off of the man, saliva following his mouth when he finally popped off. With a groan, Erron rubbed his slightly sore jaw. And then grunted in surprised when Kotal used a single hand and pulled him back until his crotch was on the man's face. With the harness he had, the toy could be pushed up and out of the way to give people free access to the wearer's junk. Erron grunted as Kotal took full advantage and started lapping at him, dick to front hole. Careful to avoid putting anything in Erron, knowing Erron hated anything in his front hole but did not mind some licking.

Which Kotal was doing very enthusiastically, fuck. Erron groaned as he rocked his hips down against Kotal's face as the man blew him and added a second finger inside of himself. Erron braced himself, sitting up a bit to watch as the man took himself in hand and stroked himself off and fingered himself open all the while Erron rode his face. Fuck this man really got Erron going.

"Fuck," Erron hissed loudly.

Too much too soon. Erron had to pry his hips away before he came on Kotal's mouth and tongue and sluggishly taking position between the man's thighs again. Even prepping himself, chest bellowing with each labored breath and his mouth wet with Erron's cum, the man still looked regal and in charge and it made Erron's stomach flip in a very nice way as he knocked the man's thighs apart to make room for himself.

A little extra slick on the toy and Erron was using those muscular thighs as grips as he pressed into the man. The base of the toy grinded against his dick as he pressed in, listening to Kotal breath out ragged like and rumble like a pleased big cat. Watching the toy slip inside of the man, stretch him out, press forward into him. Until his hips were pressed flush with Kotal's ass. Kotal breathed out through his teeth, the muscles along his chest going into stark relief as he sucked in air and his dick twitched and a pearl of pre dripped into the line of his abs. Giving the large man a moment and pulled out before pushing forward again.

Even now, his chest heaving with each heated breath and his mouth open and thunder like moans escaping his mouth, Kotal still regal and in control. Erron would not have it any other way as he thrust into the man with increasing speed and force. Grinding the toy against himself whenever he bottomed out and giving himself a break. Slowly building up his fire and making him pant and moan himself as he fucked the Kotal Kahn.

"Harder," Kotal panted.

Obliging with glee, Erron put force behind his hips, skin smacking skin with the force of it really and still clutching Kotal's thighs. Kotal's dick bobbed with how Kotal's body was jolted with each thrust. Kept the toy grinding against Erron in constant on and off pressure and making Erron shudder as his orgasm built up hot and fast. His cum was starting to drip down his inner thighs and he was clenching up more and more.

"K-Kotal," Erron panted.

The thighs he was holding suddenly overpowered his grip, crushing his arms to the sides of his chest. Pinned, Erron was forced forward by a jerk forward and pressed all the way to the base and given a rather hard grind against his junk. All that he needed to cum, gritting his teeth as his body clenched and a weak moan escaped his tightly wound jaw. Kotal groaned, a sound like a tremor within the earth, and persisted in painting his abs with his orgasm, dick twitching as it spent itself. Almost made Erron ready to go again, just from the sight alone.

They panted and remained like that for a moment, just enjoying the blissful afterwards. After a moment, Kotal's thighs let him go and he took to gently pulling out of the man and undoing the harness and toy. After those got cleaned off and put aside with Erron's clothes tossed off to the side, Erron got out the basin, drew some water from Kotal's attached bathroom and brought it back to his emperor so that they could clean themselves off before Erron was struck with... how he had no idea what to do next.

Kotal's moods for what came after varied. Sometimes he wanted a moment afterwards and then back to business. Sometimes it was very much Wham, Bam, Thank you Sir and they both were using perfumed water to wash off the smell of sex before returning to work. A few times Erron was 'big spooned' by the big man all night. It all very much depended on Kotal Kahn's mood.

"If you keep the mask off, you may stay," Kotal said, eyes closed and very much the picture of relaxation.

"...okay."

Erron rejoined him on the bed, surprised with the big man dragged him down for an achingly soft kiss before the big man was pulling him into a familiar spoon position. He just settled in for the night, sated and boneless still and as comfortable as could be.


End file.
